The call to go home!
by alanna of olua
Summary: This story contains major character death. I also wrote this story to share my feeling for what happen on September 11, 2001. I know a lot of people were posting negative comment about not doing a summary but at the time I was writing on pure emotion. I was writing something outside my comfort zone of letting some of my favorite characters die. But I have completed it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Characters of Emergency. I am not making money from this story. I know it going to be short and to the point. But I felt that was what was need given what events it is covering. I dont care if I get flamed for it.

I am using my own mind and will say that I am writing this story as a way to thank the firefighter and other personal that worked to try and save as many lives as they could on September 11, 2001. While it talks of character death. That is because I felt it was right I wanted to share my thoughts on it.

I thank all the men and women that service both in foreign and domestic post. Thank you everyone for what you do. May your families know that I am thankful for the right you fight to keep safe.


	2. The Call!

Johnny and Roy remained in close contact even after they were made captains. They were both Battalion Chiefs at the time of the World Trade Center attack. Both men were there they were helping with training international EMT, EMS, and Paramedics.

"Roy something wrong?" Johnny could tell the day did not feel right even after forty years they both could feel something was off. "I don't like it."

"We had been leave soon or Kel going to have a felt." Roy said with a smile there former boss was still keeping them on their toes. "I still miss Dixie and Joe."

"Yeah I think everyone does." Johnny had been shocked when Dixie and Joe had finally admitted they were married to the staff at rampart. "I think it shocked everyone when they found that Joe and Dixie were married that they had several children as well."

"Gentleman are you ready for today debrief?" Kel ask he was carrying a doctor bag along with a brief case. "It going to be long and boring for that matter."

Johnny had never married he had adopted a little boy that was in his same post the boy was now a Fire Captain in LA to his father Battalion Chief. Roy and Joanne had stayed together till Chris and Jenny were full grown then they split up. Chris had also followed in his father footsteps he was a Captain in Los Angeles County Fire Department. Jenny had grown up and become a doctor was now the head of Rampart General Emergency Hospital she had Kel Brackett blessing to be the head of his old post.

They all three arrived early in the morning for the meeting. Kel cared his doctor bag and a brief case so that he did not have to worry about papers getting damaged. Johnny and Roy had other equipment that they used in their training lectures along with things that Kel no longer had the strength to carry. They were at finished with their first set of meeting when the first plane struck the first tower it was then that Johnny and Roy realized why things had felt off. They put their old boss between them and quickly took him out of the second tower they were right in the middle of the building.

"Doc, we think we need to get you out of here." Johnny kept a soft grip on Kel shoulder to stop him from trying to disappear on them. "Once we get you outside we can see what going on and how we can help."

"Johnny, Roy I will be fine." Kel was not all frighten he was excited it had been a long time sense he had been in an emergency issue. "You can get me out then we will see."

The three of them got out of the building right as the second plane hit the second building they were shocked to see firefighter personal and EMS and EMT already at the scene of the first attack. They rushed over to one of the leaders of the local fire department. Kel was sent to the area were the medical personal that were doctor had set up a place to look over people that came out injured. Johnny and Roy on the other hand when they told the chief they were chiefs in their own city were given assignments to help where they could be of use.

"Kel do you want us to stay with you and help with the people that hurt being brought out." Roy was asking because they could tell do a lot of things most of their retired friends with the department could not do anymore. "Or do you want us to help them get the people out of the build?"

"Do what you think is right." Kel looked them over they had been wear normal clothes but for some reason for today they were wearing their matching uniforms from Los Angeles County Fire department on. "Why don't you go see about helping. I see what the head doctor here needs."

"Kel, if we don't see each other again." Johnny was getting more worried he did not think any of them were going to survive this event. "Kel, just know that I be watching you on the other side."

"Johnny nothing going to happen we be fine going up and down in the building." Roy voice was the same pitch but they both knew in their hearts they would not come away from this event alive. "Come on we need to get spare gear and get going."

"Be safe." Kel looked at them both and hugged them lightly. "I see you shortly when you have people to bring too me."

The three of them split up it would be the last time they saw each other. Roy and Johnny would be lost as the towers collapsed to the ground. Kel will have had a major heartache while he was working be sent to the close hospital to be admitted only for them to lose him in the Emergency Room.

Joe and Dixie watched as Kel, Johnny, and Roy split up and started working. They both knew it was their friend's times to come home. They were both there when Kel collapsed. Kel Brackett looked into the bright light and saw Dixie and Joe appear right beside him both looking much younger then when they had died.

"Come on Kel it time to come home." Dixie voice called out to him. "You know it time. Let go don't fight anymore."

"What about Johnny and Roy?" Kel voice was strong as he tried to fight the light. "They will be expecting me to be there when they come out."

"Kel, they are not coming back out." Dixie said to him touching him lightly. "Joe, gone to get them from the second tower now."

"What do you mean?" Kel looked at the two building and notice a lot of white energy come off it. "You mean they are going to die in there?"

"Yes." Dixie looked sad for a minute then she smiled a little. "I can hear Joe now he calling them home. They will be out of the building. Kel you have left Rampart in very good hands. Jennifer DeSoto is you in a female body."

Joe, Roy and Johnny came walking out of the building. Dixie walked back over to Joe side standing with Johnny and Roy. Kel looked at them surprised both men were still dressed in their uniforms both looked younger it was then he stopped fighting he looked over to the place where his body was laying in the hospital the doctors were trying to bring him back he could feel were they were shocking his body and doing CPR to try and bring him back. He turned his back to his body and walked over to his friends.


	3. Shock in Los Angeles!

'Liam John Gage got the call from his wife around nine o'clock in the morning. He turned the TV at the station to the news and saw the report. The next thing he did was reach for his cell phone, ready to call his dad. He got the voicemail. He then tried his Uncle Roy and then his Uncle Kel, but he got their voicemail as well.

He got up for the chair he was in and quickly headed for the phone on the wall. He called his best friend Chris DeSoto to see if he was watching the news as well.

"Chris, do you have the TV on?" Liam was worried about not being able to contact his family, he was scared. "Have you been able to get your dad on his phone?"

"No, Liam." Chris's voice gave away that he was worried as well. "Normally dad would call about now. This is terrible! All those innocent people..."

"Do you think Jenny is watching at the hospital?" Liam said thinking of his best friend's sister working at Rampart. "Hopefully they will call soon."

"We have to carry on as normal." Chris said while his own men were watching the broadcast. "If they haven't call us by tonight, after we get off shift we will fly to New York, and see if we can find them."

"Right... I will let Sally know." Liam hung up the phone on his best friend and quickly called his wife. "Sally, if you get a call from my dad, or from Uncle Roy, let me know. Also let me know if Uncle Kel calls as well, he's with them."

Liam then hung up again and resumed watching the broadcast. He then saw something that shocked him: There was his dad and his uncles coming out of the building! They split up a few minutes later and the camera lost sight of them.

Kelsey Kelly, also known as 'The Tempest', looked at her captain. "Cap, is everything okay?" Kelsey was very much her father's daughter. "I mean, you rarely call Captain DeSoto unless something is bothering you..."

"Kel, it's okay." Liam wasn't going to admit that he had a funny feeling that something had gone wrong, and that his dad may not be alive anymore. "Do you think they will get everyone out, before the building collapses?"

"Cap, I don't know." Kelsey looked at the TV for a minute. "That doesn't looks good... Two bodies in blue uniforms, that aren't normal gear for New York fire departments were carried out by firefighters..."

"Dad!" Liam looked at the body, it wasn't moving. "Dad, you have to get up!"

"Larry, turn it off!" Kelsey may have had her father in her, but she was also second in command at the station. "Cap, come on! That be not be them... Take a deep breath!"

"Kel, they are the only ones that still wear the older style uniforms." Liam remembered that most of the family had retired, and some had even died in the line of duty. "Don't turn it off, Larry."

Kelsey looked a little worried.

Liam had his cell phone out again and was still trying to reach his father, or his Uncle Roy, or even is Uncle Kel. But he still got no answer.


	4. Life Goes On By The Day!

New York City, New York

Johnny and Roy, even as battalion chiefs, could read each other's mind. It was easy for them to do so after years of being partners and best friends.

They made sure the lower floors were cleared worked their way up through the tower. For the most part they did not talk they just did what they had done for years, but for some reason they kept looking over their shoulder like someone was watching over them. It was a friendly presence but they did not know who it was.

They reached the floors that were burning and knew there was no way to get the fire out and reach the floors at the top.

"What do we do?" Johnny looked at the door they had just come in from. The floor was weak were the fire was. "Do we turn and go back, or what?"

"There is no safe route to get up to the top floors." Roy looked sadden about their choice. "But I also don't think we will be able to get back out."

"That's what I thought." Johnny said, his voice calm and even. "The boys will not forgive us for going down this way."

"They will understand." Roy said. He knew his son would understand, so would his daughter. "If the floor collapses first, more than likely, we will be crushed before burned."

Johnny and Roy both turned and looked around at the felt hands on their shoulders. Both of them turned in time to see want appeared to be water mist forming behind them.

But for some reason it did not feel like water mist it felt warm and inviting as if the mist was someone they had missed for years.

"Roy, I think it Joe Early." Johnny had often felt like the older doctor was watching over him. "I wonder if Dixie is close by then?"

"If she isn't, then she is with Kel." Roy knew that the three of them had missed those two they often talked about them. "Do you think they are here to bring people to the other side?"

"Roy, if they are then it must mean the three of us are included in that case." Johnny looked at the mist it was getting more solid and with a pop Joe Early appeared in front of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Johnny, Roy" Joe Early greeted with a smile. "Why are you just sitting here?"

"What are you talking about, Doc?" Roy was confused a little. "We still have solid bodies, the heat would kill us if we kept going."

"Johnny, Roy you are both no longer with the living." Joe said calmly. "That's why you could feel when I touched you and you turned around."

Johnny looked down and noticed that his hands had taken on a pearly mist color. Roy was even more shocked. Joe smiled a little at both of them.

"Did you ever wonder why sometimes why you, or your people, would move out of the way of a falling wall?" Joe said smiling again. "Dixie and I have been working double time to protect you from the worst of things that could have ended your lives a couple of times."

"Joe, you mean-" Johnny thought about it for a minute. "You mean that time that I jumped five feet to the right of a brick wall that collapse... I was in a window hole..."

"I remember a time I was helping a woman," Roy recalled that was event that had shocked him. "she went crazy and attacked me with a knife. The knife ended up in my arm and not my chest like she had aimed."

"That's because I basically forced you to change your post."

Joe had been in a state of shock; the woman had been extremely upset. The paramedics under Roy's command were working to keep the husband alive from not only a gun shoot wound, but also a stab wound.

"I did not watch the original attack. But I still managed to get your arm in the right place."

Johnny and Roy felt like it was time to move on. They looked around and they could see Dixie standing by a mist that was half way formed. Joe smiled a little knowing that Kel was going to need a little more help moving on to the other side. Dixie scowled a little about something.

Carson, Los Angeles, California

Liam Gage scowled when the Klaxon's calling station 51 went off, letting them know about something.

Everyone on shift rushed to their places. Kelsey Kelly jumped into the Engineer seat watching her captain closely. Liam gave the slip of paper to one of the paramedics as he then rushed around the squad and to his seat in the engine, pulling his turn out coat over his blue uniform. The other four guys at the station were already in place.

CLAC

Chris DeSoto scowled at the sound as well, but like Liam Gage he responded to the call of duty the minute it happen. He also gave the slip to his set of paramedics before he rushed to his own seat on his engine. He put out of his mind that his father and his uncles were all in danger.

Station 99 rolled on the first call with Station 51.

CLAC

Captain Gage was the first on the scene of the fire, it was really bad. The refinery was on fire in multiple places.

He started but shouting for lines to be placed as he started posting other units. Captain DeSoto arrived just over ten minutes later and starting his own lines and got things ready for that matter.

"L.A. County send out a second alarm call." Liam knew that five units would not be enough to keep the fire back. "Captain DeSoto, post your men close to mine. Be ready to call in a third alarm if we have to."

"Right, Captain Gage." Chris shouted over the noise. "I'll be glad when a Chief gets here."

"Yes, me too." Liam never like being the first to a scene because it meant that he had to handle the other units. "There are a couple of people stuck on the north tower. Get your Paramedics to help mine."

"Right. Mark, Joe!" Chris pitched his voice so that he could be heard, not only over the handie-talkie but also the ground in front of him. "Help Levi and Eddie with getting the people down from the tower."

The four Paramedics dropped the two different hoses they were manning and quickly went to get gear along with to start climbing the north tower to rescue workers that were stuck. There engines covered there backs with water coming out of the hoses.


	5. The Funeral!

Johnny and Roy were shocked at how clear everything was on the other side. They watched Chet hear the news reports and report their deaths to their sons at the fire. They watched as both boys manned a single hose at the event and started fighting the fire themselves. They watched Chet move in between them as they worked, being as much comfort as he could for them.

Kel, Joe and Dixie watched their two 'hose-jockeys' as they watched their children.

Hank Stanley showed up not long after they started watching.

"Attention." Stanley called over the very quiet room. "Kel, Joe, Dixie."

Johnny and Roy snapped to attention and turned around to see, not only their former captain but also their former chief, standing there smiling at them.

"Cap?!" Johnny rushed at Stanley, it had been close to fifteen years since Hank Stanley had died. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry." Stanley said, recalling the fact he had died in a wild fire. "The disease I had was terminal. I didn't want to keep fighting. It was lung cancer, after all."

"Cap." Roy walked over to the man, his greeting was a little more calm as he took a seat. "Junior, calm down."

"It's okay, Roy." Stanley moved to sit down in a chair as well. "I see you two are watching your boys. Chet cried when he saw you both brought out. Mike and Marco are waiting for them to come off shift. They'll help them."

"Liam's going to need all the help he can get." Johnny looked at his son for a minute. "Joyanne is thinking about leaving him. It was something she told me shortly before Roy and I left for New York."

"I don't know where I went wrong with her." Roy and Joanne had adopted the little girl not long after she had been born. Her birth parents had been killed in a fire. "I thought she and Liam would be together forever."

"It's not yours or Joanne fault." Joe said, he was saddened about the break up. "It's what happened to her parents that made her make the choice to leave Liam."

"The funeral's going to be interesting, that's for sure." Dixie knew there would not be a dry eye in the whole thing. "But it'll be wonderful at the same time. You three did a wonderful job on Joe and mine funerals."

The six of them watched the screen in front of them.

Roy and Johnny were shocked about the fact Liam and Chris went to New York, along with a half dozen other Los Angeles County Fire Department personnel.

Chet, Mike, and Macro flew with them and even helped them transport all three bodies' homes.

TFTFTF

The day of the funeral dawned with Los Angeles experiencing one of those odd rain storms the night before.

Liam had moved in with Chris when Joyanne had told him that she was filing for divorce. Chris had welcomed his friend and former partner into his house without issue.

Jenny DeSoto arranged everything, including the people that would be speaking. It was funny when Chet got up to speak. It was not the speech that Chris, Liam, or even Jenny expected. Mike and Marco talked as well. Jenny and Morton had flipped a coin over who was going to speak for Kelly Brackett.

All three of the caskets were covered with American flags. Just like Dixie and Joe caskets had been covered several years ago.

Half the station, along with in Los Angeles County Fire Department, were affected. Chris and Liam's station were the most affected for that matter. Station 51 and Station 99 were decked out with black shrouds and the badges were also covered in black. After so long of service the badge numbers that their fathers wore could be retired from the service.

"Chris, the last call is going to be hard." Liam had been fine through the other parts; transport of the caskets to the location of burial. "Chief told me they had to contact New York City Fire Department to get the details of the event."

"Liam it going to be okay." Chris held his father's badge in his hand, it was the only thing that kept him from breaking down completely. "They'll retire both your dads badges for the time being."

"Do you have it?" Liam had his dad's real one, the one going onto the memorial wall from the department was a copy. "I managed to get my dad's in my pocket."

"I have my dad's in my hand." Chris opened his right hand showing the badge and the number 141. "Liam, what about their graduation pins from Rampart and Harbor General?"

"I placed those two pins on dad's uniform." Liam had kept the real badge, but he thought his father should keep his graduation pins as a paramedic. "At least they'll read off what Uncle Kel did as well."

Liam and Chris wanted to remain standing.

Jenny DeSoto agreed to accept all three flags.

Chet watched Chris and Liam closely, making sure that they both remained collected.

Marco and Mike were both sitting right behind the three kids. Both of their station crews were also sitting around them.

"Chris, this is really it then." Jenny had been strong for so long that she was starting to break down. "I thought it was just a dream when I saw the bodies..."

"It's okay." Liam gripped his best friends sister's hand softly. "We'll heal over time."

"At least the bell tone will be the last thing." Chris sighed a little, he wished that he did not have to go on duty at the end. "I feel bad about the fact we both have to man your stations along with your crews."

"I thought you said that B-shift had offered to take over for the both of you?" Jenny held the three flags on her lap. "Uncle Chet told me they had it covered so that you did not have to go in."

"I didn't want to be on leave." Liam had struggled the whole time with both issues. "This way we don't have time to break down completely."

"They stayed over until after the memorial and the funeral are over." Chris had been glad about that. "Us, along with your crew and paramedics, go in tonight around six."

Liam had made the choice to go into work after the funeral to keep up his father's legacy.

Chris had made the choice because it made it possible for him to sort through his feelings.

Jenny felt as if she had been in shock, but then she had only taken the time off for the funeral as well.

The two songs they all chose for the event played. Most of the people from the department and the people from the rampart staff were shocked. 'The Last Goodbye' and 'It Was Your Song' were not songs that were normal for a funeral. But the shock changed when they heard the lyrics, at least the older crowd understood the lyrics to both songs. Chris, Jenny, and Liam also knew the lyrics were the best to describe the end of the three men they cared about the most.

TFTFTF

Roy and Johnny smiled a little at the song chosen for them. They both laughed a little, it fit every Firefighter out there. Kel had been shocked at the song they chose for him. Hank Stanley could only smile a little. Joe and Dixie were shock at both of the two songs. Kel, however, was puzzled at the last song.

"I think they were right." Johnny had liked 'The Last Goodbye', it was like being sung back to the skies. "I mean they could have chosen 'Amazing Grace' or something close to it."

"Kel," Joe could tell his friend was thinking about something. "what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Kel sat down and relaxed in a chair listening to the two songs in his mind's eye. "I just can see different memories with both songs."

"Yeah, Kel." Dixie smiled a little at him. "Care to share them?"

"Roy," Johnny looked at the screen. "do you remember some of more interesting rescues."

"Like the sewer one or the rescues on the cliff face?" Roy said with a small smile. "Or the number of times we rushed into a fire when the smoke was so black we could hardly see in front of us?"

"I remember the beginning." Kel looked at the screen for a minute looking at Mike Morton. "I remember how against the paramedic program I was. They were right for a long time, I did stand in a spotlight."

"Yeah, Doc." Johnny grinned and hugged the man. "You sure did make it hard on me and Roy."

"But it was worth it, in the end." Roy said with a smile. "Cap, why did you... How come Cap Hammer didn't come to meet us here in this room?"

"He didn't feel that he had the right." Stanley had known Roy and Johnny for a lot longer. "He wasn't sure if you two would remember him or not."

"He was our first captain, Cap." Johnny was a little shocked. "Of course we would remember him!"

Stanley smiled a little more at them.

Kel saw more flashed of his life, including both times that Johnny and Roy worked on him once as paramedics and then once again when they were captains, even if it had been years sense they had been part of his paramedic program they still kept in touch and remained certified in the hopes that one day there could be any rank with the department and remain paramedics.

Roy and Johnny also saw and heard those events, and recalled how frighten they had been with both events. Joe and Dixie smiled they saw a number of those events as well. Some of them happen in just way that it looked like something more was going to be said.


End file.
